


Falling Down; Can't Get Up

by dandypuffs



Series: Angry and Vent [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: >200 words, 2cd person point of view!!!, Angst, Bad Ending, Bad Feels, Gen, anyways read the freaking tags yo, feel bad, i was venting so this is vent and yosuke is my outlet, its even more implied that its suicide i guess, its implied that he dies, less than 200 words, my heart was broke and i felt like absolute shit, okay so, sorry man forgive me, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandypuffs/pseuds/dandypuffs
Summary: Your fists are white from how hard you're clenching them.Your face is red and tears are running down your face.Your jaw hurts from how hard you're clenching it.You're upset.You're angry.You can't stand this.





	Falling Down; Can't Get Up

**Author's Note:**

> Dang yall. My first Persona 4 fic and it's a Yosuke vent fic. Pretty in character for me, I think. Don't worry guys, my next piece should be happier, and be Souyo.

You are angry. You don't know why. You don't know what's wrong. 

You clench your fists, keeping them to your sides. 

They all talk around you. Over you.

You don't matter. 

This isn't fair.

You don't speak your mind. You're too whipped to do that. 

You keep your mouth shut, after all the next time you open it you’re going to simply put your foot into it. 

You're upset.

You're useless.

You're a fuck up.

This isn't fair.

They have it worse than you. 

You know this.

Who cares if you like boys and girls. 

Who cares if you’re a fake.

Who fucking cares at all.

No one.

So end it.

End it now. 

The dark encases your mind. 

You don't know what to do. 

Help.

You realize a bit too late that you might need help.

You realize you’re going to die here. 

You let it happen. 

After all,  
Your death will be the best thing for the team. 

After all,  
You can't do anything right. 

After all,  
You’re useless Yosuke, the trash prince of Junes and Inaba would be better off without you.


End file.
